Be My Hero
by TrampledRose
Summary: This was requested by SummerAngelz. Jesse aims to kidnap Jane for selfish, terrible reasons, and only Benny and Sarah know about it. Will Benny realize how much this effects him? Bane. R, R, and R!
1. California

**_Requested by SummerAngelz . I really hope you like it, as well as every other reader! Takes place after school. I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Be My Hero_

_California_

~Jane's P.O.V.~

Summer! The warmth! The homework-free nights! The sleeping in everyday! The sleepovers! The vacations! THE FREEDOM!

...Or so I thought. Today, I overheard plans being made for Sarah to come over for the WEEK while Mom, Dad, and Ethan go to Calfornia. COMPLETLY unfair! I stayed in my room most of the time till they told me to my face what was going on.

"We just think you would have more fun here with Sarah then at the warm, golden shores of California." Ethan teased.

"Look who's talking, Loverboy." He sneered. Oh, I have to remember that one. I stayed away from all of them except at mealtimes.

Before I knew it, they were leaving. Sarah came over, and Benny followed to say goodbye to Ethan.

"I'll miss you, E." He said.

"You too. Keep Jane out of trouble whenever you can." He whispered, but I still heard him. Benny nodded. They were all gone. Sarah and Benny turned to me.

"You look down." said Benny.

"It's so unfair! Why do they take Ethan, and leave me?" I shouted.

"Jane, I don't know. I don't think it was right either. But they're gone now. You don't want to just mope around, do you? We can have fun too, you know." Sarah said. Benny nodded. After a minute, I sighed.

"...So, you guys wanna play Let's Dance?"

~oOvVvOo~

That night, after I was fed, Sarah said I had to go to bed. I didn't want to, but I knew she meant it. With the lights out, I heard Sarah and Benny talking outside the door.

"Alright, spill it. Why are you still here?"

"Ethan wanted me to keep Jane safe."

"So he doesn't trust me?"

"He trusts you. It's just a whole week, Sarah. You're great for Friday nights and all, but he's her brother. He wants to make sure she's happy. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to be a loyal best friend."

"...Well, I guess. Just don't burn down the house or something stupid like that. I'm being paid to watch one kid, not two." Footsteps as Sarah walked away I felt a little hurt. Being paid? Kid? Thanks, Sarah. Stupid vampire. My door opened, I fake asleep.

"Goodnight, Jane. See you tomorrow." Benny whispered. I felt something soft on my cheek. My door shut.

Did he... did he just KISS my cheek?

**_Lame, I know. BUT IT WILL GET BETTER! Next chapter: Will Jane confront Sarah about being a kid, and Benny about the kiss? Will Sarah leave them for the day for a date? Will Jesse be back for someone? Who? FIND OUT SOON! ~TrampledRose_**


	2. Jesse's Return

**_Alright! Let's answer some questions! I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Be My Hero_

_Jesse's Return_

~Jane's P.O.V.~

I woke up the next day and immediatly thought _Sleep, you can take over again right now._ I was still furious at Mom, Dad and Sarah, jealous of Ethan, and confused at Benny. Mom and Dad, taking Ethan? Sarah, saying she was only watching me, the _kid_, for the money? Benny, kissing my cheek? I mean, if it was just saying goodnight, it's fine... but if it meant _more_ than that?

Something buzzed in my stomach. It felt like it was flipping and growing butterflies at the same time. Butterflies are flipping in my stomach at the thought of Benny like that? Woah. Something's is most likely happy in there.

Finally, I sat up, knowing sleep was going to be mean today. I got up and went downstairs for breakfast. A note waited for me that read:

Jane-

Sorry, but I think you and Benny are going to be alone today.

I went on a date with someone, so I'll see you before bedtime.

Try to help Benny keep the house existing, please. I know I can

trust you with that.

-Sarah

I sighed. Of course. If I had to guess, she knows I heard her and left before I could talk it over. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see a sleepy Benny. He spotted me and smiled a little.

"Hey, Kiddo. Whatcha got there?" He leaned over my shoulder and read it. My cheeks burned. Soon, he scoffed.

"She has no confidence in me at all!" I laughed.

"Well, you know-"

"Jane, shush. So, you hungry? I can make cereal!" He said happily.

"Sure." After eating some Lucky Charms, I asked Benny what we're doing today.

"Well, I was thinking park. I can keep an eye on you there." I smiled.

"Awesome!" I can tell you know I've been coped up all week, and I hate it! Getting out could be good.

~OoVvVoO~

We got there after I was ready and I ran to the swings, calling for Benny to come.

"What? You want me to push you?" He groaned.

"Sarah does, but she left, so, you get to." I laughed as his face said defeated and he started pushing me. I felt this weird feeling when his hands touched me. Then I teased him.

"Benny, even Sarah pushes higher then you! A girl's stronger then Benny Weir!" I chanted. He put more arms in it and I laughed. Soon, he backed up.

"Jane, I think I'm done." He panted. I jumped off and moved to him.

"Alright, you're free to go." I said. He went over to the benches and sat gratefully. I turned around to go to the monkey bars, but someone was standing _right _in front of me. I took a step back.

"Oh, um, sorry. I was done with it." I made to move away from the tall teen, but he grabbed my arm.

"Jane, right?" He asked. I slowly nodded. "Hello, I've been looking for you. I'm a friend of Ethans'. Well, not really friend, I did try to kill him. Well, I'm Jesse." I gasped.

"The Jesse they killed? You hurt my Sarah! And her friend!" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Yes, that one. But you're forgetting someone- you." He picked me up and flashed away. I tried to scream for Benny, but I don't think he heard me.

_~Benny's P.O.V.~_

After a while, I thought it was time to go. I got up and looked around. There was no Jane. I walked around to see if she was out of sight, but she didn't show. She must be in the ladies room. I went back to my bench and waited. But she never came out. I felt sick to my stomach and quickly texted Sarah to come. Just a minute later, she was here.

"What do you mean, I can't find Jane? She's a smart girl, you can't lose her!" She shouted.

"Sarah, Sarah we need to go home and talk about this." I looked around and saw the nearest kids staring at us. She sighed and speed walked to the house. I had to jog to stay up.

**_Oh no! I guess we found answers! Next chapter: Why did Jesse take Jane? Will Sarah go coo-coo? How will all of this effect Benny? Find out with reviews! ~TrampledRose_**


	3. Reasons

**_The third chapter of Be My Hero! Let's read! I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Be My Hero_

_Reasons_

~Jane's P.O.V.~

I kept screaming the whole way there. Wherever 'there' was. Soon, my voice caught as I choked on tears. Everything around me was blurry, but now I had no clue where I was going. I fell when the man carrying me stopped suddenly. I caught air and landed ten feet away from Jesse. My breath was short and scared. My blood seemed to have stopped moving from the speed, and I would've thought it was stuck except the way my heart beat weakly twice a second.

"We're here." Was all he said. He went to the door and it opened before he touched it. He looked at me with a blank face, and twiched a finger. My body stiffened. He pulled it up and I was standing. He turned and kept walking to the house. He no longer had any control of me, but I felt myself moving forward without thinking. I was telling myself no matter what he did, if I just did it without question, I would be fine.

I walked in and the door shut behind me forcefully, but I didn't turn: I was to scared.

"So, Jane, what do you want to do?" _Go home._ I thought. But I shrugged instead.

"Oh come on, Jane. You must want to do something. Or we could do what I want." Jesse suggested. _"The Jesse they killed? You hurt my Sarah! And her friend!"_ The thought came to me suddenly. When I said hurt, I had meant broken their hearts. But his responce made me wonder.

"Yes, that one. But you're forgetting someone- you."

The more I thought about it, the more I realized what he really did to Sarah an Erica. A huge feeling of dread and hate came over me. But mostly terror. He might as well just said, 'Jane, you're next on my list.'

"...Got any board games?" asked in a shaky voice. He smirked at went to the other room. Reluctantly, I followed, willing to play every last one of them twice to keep him busy.

_~3rd Person's P.O.V.~_

Two keys went toward the lock to the Morgans house at the same time. One quickly, the other shakily. The owner of the shaky hand glared at the other, thinking, _Benny's got nerve to think he's welcome to use that key._ Benny's hand slowly went back under Sarah's glare. She unlocked the door and swung it open. But she stood there, waiting rather then go in.

"Um, ladie's first." Benny said. Sarah still stood there, looking strait.

"I'm a vampire. You need to go in and invite me, doofus." She snarled at him. He quickly went though the door.

"Y-you can come in." He said. Still shaking, Sarah walked though. Benny turned to her.

"So..."

"_So what?_ You need to explain to me! What hapened _exactly_?" She growled to him. Benny cringed, but sat down.

"I was pushing her on the swing and went to take my break - she's heavier then she looks, okay?" He defended himself from her glare.

"Just keeping going!" She hissed.

"Okay, well, I got a drink by the bathrooms and sat down. And when I thought it was time to go home, I couldn't find her. I waited for her to come out of the bathroom, but she didn't. So I texted you." Benny finished. Sarah nodded slowly, still trying to stop shaking. She hadn't fed in a while, and her rage was NOT helping.

"Well, then, did you hear aything, see anything, something like that?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"I did hear something, but I-" Benny choked as his thoughts caught up to him. He did hear something. The more he thought about, the sicker he felt.

"BUT WHAT?!" Sarah shouted, having two voices; one was her, the other was her vampire self. Benny recoiled.

"I heard 'help, it's Jesse.' " Benny whispered. Sarah snapped.

"JESSE TOOK JANE? YOU IRRESPONCABLE LITTLE BRAT! OF ALL PEOPLE, JESSE!" She still had two voices, her eyes glowing and fangs out. Benny stood quickly and held his hands up in fear.

"I KNOW, I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HATE HIM, I'M SOR-" Sarah roared. It didn't have any Sarah in it. Benny took steps back.

"You know nothing, NOTHING, about how Jesse hurt me. If you knew..." Sarah shook her head and took four steps back. "Benny, please run." She whispered, looking down in fear of herself. Benny stood frozen for a second, before running upstairs to Ethan's room. He closed and locked the door.

"Calm down, Sarah. I know he bit you. It's okay." He whispered. Another roar came from downstairs.

"HE DID MORE THEN THAT, YOU STUPID PRICK!" Sarah's evil voice rang, getting closer by the second. Benny coward toward Ethan's bed, hoping to make himself unoticeable. The door snapped open, a crawling Sarah coming in, looking at Benny. Said boy whimpered and cried out and jumped over the bed. But Sarah jumped on it and tackled Benny.

"Sarah, it's me, please! I didn't mean to do anything!" Benny screamed. Sarah hissed in his face. Then she put a hand on his cheek, leaning in until their lips touched. She kissed him until his lip bled. She then smiled and moved the hand on his cheek so she saw his neck.

"Sarah..." Was all he was able to say before she bit him. After a minute of drinking, the real Sarah popped up and gasped, moving away from Benny.

"BENNY!" She shouted. He gave a strangled noice as a responce. Sarah felt terrible and terrified. She can't believe she did this! At the same time, she can't _believe_ she did this. She leaned back to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Benny. I-I have to save you." She whispered. Benny gave another weird noice before closing his eyes. When Sarah felt she should, she put venom in him and sat back, waiting in as much agony as Benny was in.

_~Jane's P.O.V.~_

We played Candy Land, Trouble, Sorry, Monopoly, and lastly, a memory game. It left two more: Twister and Strip It. Jesse looked at me.

"I'll play one more game with you. And I'll even let you choose." He eyed me carefully. I was NOT wanting to play either of these with him. I didn't want him to see me naked, and I DEFINATELY didn't want to have any contact with him. But if I was to tell him no... I shuddered at all the possible punishments.

"...Strip It." I finally whispered. It seemed like the better offer. He smirked and had it set up in two seconds. Literally. He sat calmly.

"You can go first, since your the guest." He purred. I shivered. That was the only way he talked to me thoughout the night. I sat down too and rolled the dice. Three dots. I moved three and collected a card.

_You got caught kissing a co-worker._

_Take off shirt._

I shivered again as I read it aloud. Jesse smirked as I shook it off, already very uncomfortable as he eyed my bra, rather then have his turn.

"It's your turn." I whispered. He looked down and rolled the dice. He picked up his card.

" 'You and your girlfriend want to go to bed. Slip off your shoes and/or socks.' " He frowned as he took them off, but I was relieved it wasn't anything else.

_~oOvVvOo~_

I was completely naked and tried desperately to cover myself in embarrassment. Jesse was slipping off the last thing he had on: his boxers. He smirked at me.

"I win." Was all he said.

I can't go on. I can't tell you want happened that night. I have to skip that part. The embarrassment, the pain, the emptyness I had felt. The things he whispered in my ear that made me cry... _No one will ever love you like I do. No one cares about you like I do._ The memory of the words can still make tears pull at my eyes. I have to skip this part.

He left me laying on the floor, whimpering, crying, wailing in pain and terror. I was naked, a violation beyond all violations done to me, bruses and cuts covered my body. I knew he must've been temped to kill me, but he never touched the blood. With his mouth, anyway.

"You're so much better then Sarah and Erica." He said, zipping his pants. "I'm gonna have to keep you. You're so much more helpless then them, so much weaker. Weaker then Erica was, and that's saying a lot." I just wailed louder.

"Go to bed now, Jane. I'll see you tomorrow." He purred at left me there on the floor, turning the light off behind him. I was guessing he was going to hunt. I sat up and moved to the couch, trying to stay quiet. My eyes drooped, but I was NOT gonna go to sleep as long as I can. I looked at the clock by the couch. _3:26._ I sighed. I'm closer to morning then I thought.

I waited for Jesse to get home to see me faking asleep on his couch, still naked. I tried to look peaceful, but I felt I had a pained expression. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I tried to stay limp, and I guess it worked enough for a vampire not to notice.

"One day, Jane. One day I'll turn you so you can stay in the beautiful, youthful state you're in. And you can be mine the whole time." He whispered too close to my ear. I pretended to wake up and moved my head to his armpit to avoid his promises.

"I want to go home." I whispered. I made myself quiet, scratchy so I sounded like I slept.

"You are home." He returned the whisper. I fought back tears as I made myselt limp again, a false, slight snore escaping my lips. I didn't sleep for a second.

**_Poor Jane! Jesse is so twisted, huh? And stupid Sarah! UGH! WHO WROTE THIS!?...Oh wait I did. O.o Well, I'll also make it better. ~TrampledRose_**


	4. Sobs And Shudders

**_The fourth chapter of Be My Hero! We're starting at 8:00 in the morning! I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Be My Hero_

_Help_

~Jane's P.O.V.~

Jesse stood around 8:00 in the morning and gave me a sharp kick. I jumped and yelped at the vampire.

"Time to wake up, baby." He purred. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course." I said sarcastically. I didn't sleep at all, not a second, in fear he would bite me. All plans of cooperating with him were gone: I didn't care about how he hurt me anymore, I didn't care about anything anymore. He frowned at me.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I-I want to leave. Go home to my real house." He hissed at me. I recoiled.

"I'm sorry!" I said. I learned how far that could get you last night, but it was instinct now. He smiled and sat next to me again.

"Well, let's just stay like this, and we can watch TV for a while." I struggled away from him.

"I-I have to pee." I lied. He nodded and told me where it was. I ran to it and hid there for a while.

~Sarah's P.O.V.~

I watched Benny lay still on the ground, my venom still moving though him. I felt like a monster. But my mind strayed to Jane. He's probably already hurt her. He's most likely already did the same thing to her he did to me and Erica. The memory hit me like a bullet to the stomach.

"LET ME GO! YOU MONSTER! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T!"I had screamed. He hurt me anyway. The pain returned to me and tears swelled in my eyes.

"Jane..." I knew I was talking to myself, but I've never been more concerned about anyone since ths happened to Erica.

"Sarah..." Someone exhaled. Benny was waking up. I rushed forward.

"I'm really sorry! I was thirsty, and angry and I went crazy, and I'm sorry!" I cried to him.

"Sarah, it's okay. Did you get Jane while I was out?" I shook my head. He nodded.

"Sarah, what makes you so angry about Jesse, other then the fact he bit you?" Benny asked me. My body stiffened.

"I can't talk about it."

"He hurt you, didn't he? Like that?" His voice sounded serious, full of pity. All I could do was nod, tears again pulling my eyes.

"Sarah-"

"He did that exactly. I didn't know what hit me, but then... I tried to stop him. I was only a human. H-he was strong, I was fine china to him. He could snap me like a twig-"

"Sarah, don't-"

"He slapped me every time I said or did the wrong thing. I could barely move; he had my hands tied. He left me there, naked, on the floor. He did it to Erica too. And now, I have no doubt Jane's already done."

"Sarah, please, don't. You don't have to tell me." He got up and wrapped his arms around me. I held him tightly, crying in his shoulder. He stroked my hair until I was quiet.

"Why did you kiss me before you bit me?" He whispered.

"You'll hate me if I told you."

"Please?"

"Benny, I... I love you." He pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry, I can't say the same, Sarah. I'm fine with it, of course, but I can't say it back." I looked down. I can't believe I thought he would like me back. I nodded.

"Can we go look for Jane yet?" He nodded and stood.

"I wanna kill him for what he did to you and Erica, and possibly Jane."

"Me too. And I think I know where they are."

_~Jane's P.O.V.~_

"Baby, you're taking so long. What're you doing in there?" Jesse's voice rang though the door. I shuddered. "I want you out of there, or I'll force you out." I whimpered.

"I don't want to come out until I have clothes on!" I called back. The door was crushed down and I screamed as he charged in and grabbed my hair. He dragged me out and threw me on the couch. He crawled over me and kissed me. I tried to move, squirming to the extreme, but it still wasn't enough. His mouth moved to my neck and bit me.

My first thought: He was already turning me. To keep me forever in this hopeless state like he said. My second thought: He didn't go hunting lastnight and was just biting me. My third thought: Either one, it hurt terribly. But I couldn't move. Like his fangs parilyzed me. When I tried to scream, my throat burned worse.

He pulled away and I curled up in pain.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't stay still for me. I didn't turn you." He again kissed me and hurt me like he did lastnight. I kep both my hands on my neck, a feeling I was gonna bleed out if I didn't. Any time I tried to make a sound, it came out strangled. Hours later, he was fully dressed and smiling again.

"Much better. Drink this: you won't bleed out." He purred, throwing me something. I didn't want to, I was scared to, so I just threw it on the ground. The bottle rolled away until Jesse picked it up, the look on his face made me more scared then I've ever been.

"I'M SORRY!" He stormed toward me and pulled me hand away from my neck. I was again frozen, in fear instead of pain, and he hissed. I recoiled, screaming 'SORRY' over and over feebly. His hand grabbed my jaw and forced the liquid down my throat. When he released me, I coughed and sputtered until the freezing sensation left my throat.

"Was that so bad?" Jesse snarled. I shook my head quickly. He grinned and sat next to me, wrapping me in his body until I was almost on top of him. I went limp in his arms.

I was not cooperating, but instead, giving up. I didn't care. I was done for anyway. My knight in shining, batman-shaped armor was not coming to rescue the broken princess from the rapist dragon.

Batman?... Benny. I was thinking of Benny as my knight. My stomach dropped miserably. I was never gonna see his goofy face again. His wonderful way of holding me, kissing my forehead goodnight. I was never gonna be trully loved again.

"This isn't so bad, is it, baby?" He asked.

"I guess so." I said. I could hear the dullness in my voice as much as he did, but didn't hide it, no matter how hard he would hit me.

_~Sarah's P.O.V.~_

I moved though town swiftly, with perpose. Benny followed as fast as he could, as I was nearly jogging. I moved to the one place he could be. The place he hurt me. He own house. I saw the door and the image was terrible.

_He was dragging me by my hair inside. I was screaming in pain and fear, he was snarling in pleasure it my helplessness._

I shuddered so much my knees buckled under me. Benny caught me.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Bad thought. Sorry." He held me until he knew I was standing correctly. I nodded and we went to the door. I ttook a deep breath. Like I wanted to go in there! But Jane must be in there. I burst though the door and saw the empty living room. I shuddered at the next memory.

_He threw me on the ground, in this very room. He then tied my hands to the table and ripped off my clothes, kissing all of my skin._

I cried out at the memory. I haven't let myself think of this since the night it happened. The thoughts struck me like a snake until I fell down and curled into a ball on the floor, dry sobs breaking though me.

"Sarah! OW! Invite me in!" Benny's voice rang.

"Y-you can come i-in." I gasped in between empty sobs and shudders. He rushed to my side and wrapped me in a hug.

"It's okay, Sarah. Calm down, it's okay. I'm here." He cooed.

"T-this is where i-it happened. This r-room." I cried to him. He stroked my back until I sat up.

"She might be in the backroom or something." I stood shakily as he did. We went in, but still saw no one.

"God damn! You get the kitchen, I got the rest." He nodded and went in. I checked every room we didn't to no avail. I went into the kitchen, were all was silent except a sucking noise. Jane! I looked quickly, my stomack jumping. But I saw something almost worse:

The fridge was open to reveal plasic bag after plasic bag of blood. Benny was crouched down on the floor with one of them, eyes yellow. The bag was empty.

"BENNY!" He looked at me and hissed.

"Mine!" I walked forward and slapped him hard. His eyes returned to normal and he looked startled.

"That was rude!"

"Do you now what you just did to yourself!?" He blinked at me, then looked at the blood bag on the floor at his knees. He gasped and looked at the fridge, shutting it loudly. He looked at me.

"Sarah, I didn't mean to. The hunting instint-"

"It's fine." I said stiffly. "Let's go back to the Morgan's. I need to text someone." I walked away. Benny followed slowly. We flashed home.

**_Next chapter: Will the text help them with Jane at all? What's else could go wrong with Jesse? Will they be able to help Jane before he turns her? Or will she die first, starving, no sleep, no energy? ~TrampledRose_**


	5. Erica

_**The fifth chapter of Be My Hero! I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this.**_

_Be My Hero_

_Erica_

~Benny's P.O.V.~

All I could think about while we flew was Jane, Jesse, Jane, Jesse... Jane. The poor girl, who has probably already been so violated... Jesse, hurting her. The sick monster. Sarah brought me back to reality as we landed. She had held me hand, as to make sure I found out how to do this whole 'flying' thing without falling.

She got out her phone and used vampire speed to text someone. Her phone buzzed in return and she looked up at me.

"She said she'll be here tomorrow!" She shouted. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who?"

"Erica! I just told her to meet me here, and she's gone out of town hunting! UGH!"

"Then we should wait?" I asked her. She nodded and we went in.

_~oOvVvOo~_

Me and Sarah went outside as Erica landed in front of the door.

"Why meet here?" She asked.

"Erica, J-Jesse's back. He took Jane." Erica's eyes widened, then she hissed.

"We agreed not to say his name. What happened? And why is Benny here?" Sarah told her every moment up to now, starting at Ethan and his parents leaving. Erica was almost in tears - since vampires couldn't cry, she just shuddered, heaved, and gasped at how many times Sarah said Jesse, studdering every time.

"Guys, why are you telling me this?" She gasped.

"Because you told me that he did things to you somewhere else. You said it wasn't White Chapel." Erica growled at the mention of 'things'. Then she nodded.

"I would show you, but..." She trailed off, terrified of her words.

I finally spoke. "Erica, you're a very brave person. I couldn't be more sorry for him... exsisting. I'm not asking you to show us, but at least tell us. I missed saving you and Sarah, but now, it's Jane. And I need her to be okay. I... I love her. And the thought of her, getting harrassed by such a terrible person... makes me feel so... depressed. So, please, just tell us where to go."

The look on their faces were surprised. Sarah broke the silence. "You love her."

"Awesome speech." Erica commented. I nodded once. Erica sighed.

"Alright, you guys. Follow me. I can't go in, but just to invite you guys. He- he told me when I turn to a vampire, I was allowed to come in whenever." She shuddered. "Well, let's go." She took flight, heading north. Me and Sarah went south the first time. We were really off. I took off and heard Sarah behind me.

_~3rd Person's P.O.V.~_

Jesse kicked Jane square in the ribs so she flew to the corner of the kitchen. She cried out when her back popped painfully.

"You bitch! Don't ever say that again!" He bellowed to the helpless girl. She didn't say anything. She _couldn't_. Couldn't feel her aching, shaking, naked body. Couldn't remember how 'I'm hungry' pissed Jesse off. Couldn't keep living. Poor Jane was starved, needed medical attention, and wanted, _begged_, for help.

Jane curled into a shaking ball in the corner, not wanting near this phycho, who was approaching her. He grabbed a fist full of the girl's hair.

"Should I teach you another lesson? You'd think you wouldn't want anymore after the fourth time. But, if you insist..." He put his hand on her still growing chest. Jane whimpered and shook her head, screwing her eyes shut.

"Oh, come on, you know you like it, Janie." There was a loud knock on the door. Jane cried out and struggled against Jesse. He looked pissed. Getting up, he turned back to Jane.

"Not a peep, or _all_ of you will die." He threatened. She cowered more and nodded.

Erica stood in the doorway, trembling. Sarah hid behind Benny, who was standing away from the door.

"You guys said you would kill him while I get Jane, right? Don't let me down." He whispered. Jesse opened the door, seeing Erica. He looked surprised.

"Erica?" She nodded once, trembling from head to toe.

"I-I want you t-to let J-Jane go." She whimpered. He smirked.

"How about you come in, beautiful?" Erica cringed away. Jesse grabbed her wrist. "Come in, if you really want Jane out." Erica, still shaking, entered the house. Jesse shoved her against the wall beside the door.

"Once more. For old times sake." Erica mumbled, sounding petrified. It was a moment before the others could make out what she was saying.

"...Come in..." Sarah and Benny flashed in. Sarah punched Jesse square in the jaw. Benny continued to the kitchen and found Jane in the corner.

_~Jane's P.O.V.~_

The footsteps moved toward me slowly. I whimpered and tried to make myself look as small as possible, so Jesse might leave me alone. I wish I knew who was at the door. It sounded like Jesse might have hurt them.

"Jane?" The voice whispered. I screamed.

"I'M SORRY!" I flailed my arms and legs, tired of doing what he wants. I knew I was in trouble when hands grabbed my wrists.

"Jane, Jane, please, just look at me." I peeked to see Benny. He looked like a model seeing him at a time like this... too much of a model...

"BENNY!" I hugged him tightly, bawling in his shoulder. "DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I CAN'T STAY! DON'T ABANDON ME!" I sobbed and screamed, muffled from his shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"I'm not leaving you. Never. But we all need out of here. Let me carry you."

"I'm naked." I whispered.

"I know. Here..." He pried me off and stripped off his shirt. I flinched, not wanting to ever see someone naked again. He held it out for me. I took it willingly and put it on. It went down to middle-theigh. If I streched it out, it could touch my knees. I sighed.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. He nodded once and picked me up bridal-style. I hid my face in his chest.

After a few steps, Benny gasped. I looked and saw Sarah on the floor, not moving, face down. Jesse had Erica against the wall, hands held above her head. She looked terrified. Erica wasn't wearing a shirt. Jesse whispered in her ear. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Benny laid me behind the couch, out of sight.

"Stay here." He disappeared. I peeked over the couch to watch. Benny grabbed Jesse and flung him off of Erica, who slid down the wall, sobbing drily, and crawled to Sarah.

Benny and Jesse moved to fast to see. But I watched them anyway, my pulse pounding in my ears. They flashed around until I saw Benny, standing there alone, with a stake in his hand. He panted and looked at me. I sobbed. He came over to me and picked me up once again.

"Let's all go home." He said. I nodded a little. We went over to Sarah, now awake, and Erica, now with a shirt. Sarah was embracing her tightly.

"He's gone. We're done with him forever." She whispered.

"Are you guys okay?" Me and Benny said together. They looked at me. Erica nodded and Sarah got up and hugged me tightly.

"Jane! I'm so sorry we couldn't come sooner. Are you okay?" She asked franticly. I nodded.

"I-I want to go home." I sobbed. She pulled away and nodded.

"Erica, you ready?" Benny asked. She nodded. Benny still carring me, we flew to my house. I buried my face in his chest again, my hands curling around his arms so I didn't fall.

We landed soon after and they all stood there at the door.

"Um, Jane?" I nodded as he sat me down. Sarah handed me a key. I unlocked it and went in.

"You all can come in." I said without looking back. I wanted to go to my room, but I knew I wasn't gonna make it up those stairs, so I just went to the couch and curled in a ball. Benny sat on my left, Sarah on my right, and Erica just stood there akwardly. I leaned over on Benny's shoulder. He moved me down to his lap and Sarah stroked my legs lovingly. I felt so much better, safer...

My stomach rumbled and twisted painfully. I grabbed it, trying to stop the sound. They all looked at me pitifully. Both Benny and Sarah started to get up, but I grabbed their hands.

"It can wait." I whimpered. I sounded more like a child then normal. They nodded and sat, looking doubtful.

"Jane, I know I have no business here, but let me fix you something." Erica suddenly said. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled a little and went to the kitchen.

"Jane, I have to ask you something, before I forget, or you do." I flinched knowing this would be about _him_. "Can you get pregnant?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Alright, that's all I needed." I sighed.

After a minute or so, I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open. It was safe to sleep, so why didn't I want to? I was staring at Benny, who still looked so much more beautiful then normal, or did I just miss him that much? I soon smelled what Erica was cooking. Grilled cheese, tater tots, something else...

Erica came in with a tray, a grin on her face. The mystery idem I smelled was a Little Debbie cinnamon roll. I also had chocolate milk. I was sitting up before I realized. Erica sat it on me. I was eating like crazy, thanking her first. Benny put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're hungry, but you'll get sick eating that fast." He said soothingly. I nodded and slowed, still chewing roughly. When I was done, there was no way I was gonna keep my eyes open. They kept drooping. I laid back down on Benny. He stroked my hair until I was asleep.

I was running, running as far as I could, but I knew it wasn't enough. I was gonna get caught, then get hurt. I was dead. I was gonna die, so close from death, it was scary. It was then that a hand caught my shoulder, shaking me. I whimpered and smacked it off. I tried to keep running, but I didn't move. I fell, now laying on my back. The hands grabbing my flailing wrists and I cried out until they were gone.

I sat up and opened my eyes with a scream. I looked around, and saw nothing. I jumped when I saw a figure on the bed I laid on, then soothed myself when I saw it was just Benny.

I was in my room, my own clothes on while Benny had his shirt back. I slowly laid back down, so I was close enough to Benny so he could wrap his arms around me. He did. I sighed shakily.

"Did you dress me?"

"No, that was Sarah." I nodded. I laid my head on his chest.

"Who turned you?"

"Sarah, but it was an accident." I nodded again and closed my eyes.

I felt lips touch my forehead gently, as if they thought I was asleep and didn't want to wake me.

"I love you so much, Jane. I'm so glad you're safe." Benny breathed. I scooted closer to him. That, that is what I've been missing so bad. Benny, my Benny, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, Benny," I whispered. "for saving me. And loving me. I love you too."

_**Next chapter will be the last. All drama gone for this story, but I lot more to happen for next chapter! ~TrampledRose**_


	6. Family Return

**_The sixth installment of Be My Hero! I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_Be My Hero_

_Family Return_

~Jane's P.O.V.~

I woke up, not knowing how late it was. It was getting dark, or light, outside from what I saw out my window. My clock didn't help veery much. It just said 7:36. My body ached. Everywhere. I turned on my other side, to see Benny, eyes slightly opened, smiling smally.

"Hey, sleepy." He whispered.

"Hey. Whaz the date?" I mumbled.

"Um, if you want to know when you're family's gonna be here, about two hours." I sat up quickly, then cringed at what that did to my mid-section. Benny also sat up.

"It's that late? it's the PM? I've been gone too long!" I panicked. Benny rubbed my back.

"We don't have to tell them. Not anything. But don't be jumpy. They'll think somethings up." I nodded slowly. Then I sighed. He seemed to be hesitating.

"Hey Jane? Do you remember what you said to me lastnight? The last thing you said?" I nodded. He looked uncomfortable. "Did you mean it?" He asked quietly.

"I had some time to do some thinking. I thought of you pretty often. And yes, I'm sure I did." He smiled and wrapped me in a gentle hug, which I returned.

"I love you so much, Jane."

"I love you too."

~oOvVvOo~

A knock came from the front door. Me, Benny and Sarah sat on the couch together, Benny's arm comfortably around me.

"Come in!" I called. The door burst open and Mom and Dad ran over to me.

"Baby girl!" Mom cried. They hugged me tightly, and it took a lot of me not to flinch. "We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

"You were good for Sarah, I hope?" Dad asked. We both nodded.

After that, Ethan came in with his arms with all the suitcases.

"You jumped out of the car before it stopped, you guys. So I got your bags for you." Ethan said. He was so tan. Almost sunburnt. It was hilarious.

"Thank you, Ethan." Mom and Dad said. Ethan dropped the bags and sat on the couch next to me. I flinched. Mom and Dad didn't see, but Ethan did. He looked at me.

"Why so jumpy? Did you sleep well lastnight?" I nodded. It wasn't a lie. I looked at Benny.

'Should we tell him?' He mouthed. I nodded. I was gonna let him tell, but I would come with. We just had to think of an excuse...

"Jane, honey, me and your father didn't sleep very well. We love you, so much, but we need a nap." I looked at Mom. She did look worn out. I smiled.

"Goodnight, then." They went off to their room after kisses on the cheek, which it took so much not to cringe away. Ethan turned to Benny with a grave and angry face.

"Would _you_ like to explain why Jane didn't get enough sleep?" Benn's eyes widened.

"What? You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Then why is your arm around her?" Benny looked at his arm.

"Oh, when did that get there?" Ethan looked about ready to shout, but Sarah butted in.

"That's not what happened to Jane, guys! Benny, quit acting like that happened and tell Ethan what really happened!" Benny started from the park and told his side all the way to finding me on the kitchen floor.

"Benny, stop." Ethan interruped. "I'll just look at what happened." He touched my arm, which made me cringe, but Ethan froze up. I counted the seconds till he came out of the vision.

Six seconds later, Ethan exhaled deeply, then wrapped me in a hug.

"Nevermind, Benny: you shouldv'e just said it."

"How much did you see?" I choked out in the middle of all my humiliation.

"All of it, Jane. It's okay. I'm so sorry." He looked at Sarah with pity, yet loving eyes. I heard her sniff, and knew Ethan was talking to both of us. I didn't need details. I looked at Sarah.

"Me too." She buried her face in her hands.

"Please" was all she said. Benny got up and wrapped her in a hug. She clinged to him. Ethan raised an eyebrow and frowned, but didn't say anything.

**~TimeSkip- Three Years, Two Days.~**

Me and Benny stayed a couple the whole time. He never aged, but I continued to grow. I now have long, light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a pretty good-shaped body, if I do say so myself. I also found out I'm half seer, like Ethan.

Ethan never aged, either. Turns out, a vampire bit him in Cali, so he and Benny had to run away, along with Sarah, out of White Chapel, out of school, out of Mom and Dads lives. They left a note, saying they were kidnapped. They never found them. But they visit me all the time.

Erica and Rory told their Moms, in both of their cases, that they were vampires. Rory's mother took him in, but Erica was beat, and holy water took away her hand, as her Mom was very religious. But she just left, life(ish) still there.

All four of them visit me and Rory all the time. Ethan and Erica actually started dating a while back. I was confused, but they have my blessing. I still fear that when Benny and Sarah are alone, they might get too close to each other, and Benny will forget about me.

But for now, I have to stop aging. Benny was over, laying on my bed with me, talking randomly about a superhero. But when he was done, I asked him something he never talked about. The forbidden subject.

"Benny, will you turn me?" He froze up.

"Jane-"

"No, I mean it. I'm serious. I'm not gonna keep aging while you stay youthful. Turn me." He trembled.

"Do you still love me? Like you did three years ago?"

"No. Much more by now." He smiled shakily.

"That's all I need to know." What that, he leaned in and kissed my neck. Then he bit me.

**_This concludes Be My Hero! Thank you, faithful readers, for staying with this story, and being patient for my lack of updates! Questions, comments, and requests are welcome though reviews! ~TrampledRose_**


End file.
